


Super Mario Galaxy: A Grimdark Ending

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Grimdark, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: What if Rosalina failed to save the cosmos, everyone perished, even her. Only one person remained, and that was the very turtle who had started the Galaxy Reactor itself. Follow the story the Koopa King tells.





	Super Mario Galaxy: A Grimdark Ending

It all happened so clearly.

It was so long, yet so short.

I was so close to beating that damn plumber, Mario. He mowed through my brand new empire and left me to rot. But if there's one thing that you must know at me, I'm good at living, aka not dying. I walked across the dying remains of the star I made, worn and beat by the fight, and extremely weakened. I stumbled across what remaining rock there was on the star, drowsy and nearly asleep. I used what little of my strength left to see my work crumble before my very eyes as I roared out into the cosmos.

"NOOOO! My galaxy! My empire!" I said before I roared out into space.

"This can't be happening!" I roared out as I sunk into the star that gave my galaxy heat. And then, all hell broke loose as it collapsed into a supermassive black hole. I lived, that's for sure, and I can sure as heck see what went on outside of the black hole. The airships and the observatory crumbled, yet oddly Peach's Castle remained intact as she and Mario hurtled through space. Sadly, anything that comes into a black hole, with the obvious exception being me, goes through the ultimate shredding machine, and not even their atoms remained. But then, there was something else there.

I saw something that was a bit saddening even to me. The Luma that sat on Mario’s head came out and waved goodbye, before it and the other Lumas attempted to put the black hole to its knees. I really wished they succeeded in their mission, but they only died trying. First them, then Mario, and finally, even Rosalina was killed.

That was the final thing of my life I saw before the black hole began sucking everything back in its vicinity. All I could do was watch as everything died right before my eyes. First the stars, then galaxies, and finally, the great galactic superclusters sailed right into the black hole before everything came to an end. And then, bang. If you paid any attention to science class, you'd probably know what I'm saying with this. The Big Bang came into play.

And I wasn't joking when I say that it went in an explosion of light. In a fraction of a second, which was completely instant to my eyes, I saw a thick, dense fog. All that time in my grasp, all the time I could spend on something else, I had gone too far by taking over the universe. I never realized how... beautiful, it all was. But it was too late. Now I could only suffer the consequences. But I had one more question that I wanted to ask. "Was it really worth it?" I asked to myself before glaring into the empty fog.

"Is that what you want, universe? To see me suffer for what I've done?" I asked. "I wanted to rule you for 10,000 years with Peach by my side, but this is what I get!" I yelled out as tears snaked their way out of my eyes. I rarely cried, but if this was how the story played out, then I was merely willing to do so. I eventually ran out of things to do, and I realized that I didn't age or need to sleep or eat, just exist.

Truth be told, it was extremely boring. At first, I went mad, of course. I cackled wildly into the abyss, delusionally living through moments that were nothing more than me and my head playing games. My madness lasted for thousands of years as the universe expanded, but I grew bored of that, too, and went sane, so very sane. But of course, it was all at a price. My sorrow had gotten to me, and led me into the five stages of grief.

Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally, acceptance. All in order. I had about a few million years before the first star forms, so, I might as well get comfortable. There was one last thing for me to do. After decades of contemplating the meaning of life and solving math equations so I wouldn't get bored and go mad again, I curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep, waiting for a new world. And who knows, if I’m lucky, I’ll land in a world where I can take the place of my dead self and move on.

Until we meet, if we ever meet, in some distant world, I bid you adieu.


End file.
